Tony Prince
Anthony Prince, otherwise known as Gay Tony, is a nightclub entrepreneur in the GTA IV era. Tony plays a major role in the DLC pack The Ballad of Gay Tony, as its name suggests. In the first trailer for the game, he tells Luis that he is about to lose all he owns, since he owed money to Rocco Pelosi, Uncle Vince, and Mori Kibbutz. Description Tony has run various nightclubs in Liberty City for the past 25 years,"Tony Prince Asks For Night-Time Leniency" by Tony J. Smith, Liberty Tree (www.libertytreeonline.com/news.html) (In game website.) he currently owns the clubs Maisonette 9 and Hercules in Lower Algonquin and additionally has interests in Bahama Mamas in Purgatory; he was also the proprietor of clubs of yesteryear such as Peacock, Platonic Fury and Cox. He is also connected with the Ancelotti Family due to his close friendship with Gracie Ancelotti. As his nickname suggests, Tony is openly homosexual. Tony has in the past come under fire for lax safety standards and age-checking in his clubs, and some of his clubs have been shut down due to violations of 8 city ordinances (in particular drug use on the premises)."Club Owner Appeals for Vice" by Mary Williamson, Liberty Tree (www.libertytreeonline.com/news.html) (In game website.) Tony has been arrested several times, most notably for tax evasion in 1985, for which he spent 3 months in jail. He was also convicted for possession of cocaine in 1996, and public lewdness in 1999. Tony also has problems with drugs, particularly cocaine and painkillers, and he has been to rehab 6 times. Dominican gangster Luis Fernando Lopez is recruited by Tony as a body guard and bouncer at his clubs. Due to Tony owning money to people like Rocco Pelosi and Mori Kibbutz, Luis must work for them because they think that they "own" Tony and therefore Luis too. At one point, Tony, Luis and Evan Moss, Tony's boyfriend at the time, go to a deal with a cook at the Platypus in which Tony buys some diamonds. However, the diamonds got robbed of them by Johnny Klebitz and other members of The Lost, resulting in the death of Evan. Later, Luis manages to get a hold of them again after he takes them from a deal between Johnny, Niko Bellic and Isaac Roth. In the meantime, Luis is also introduced to Rodislav Bulgarin, who he starts to work for, and who later claims that the diamonds are actually his. Some time after that, Niko kidnaps Tony's friend Gracie Ancelotti and makes a deal with Tony to trade her for the diamonds. The deal took place and Niko and his accomplice Patrick McReary were allowed to pick up the diamonds, though Bulgarin's men attacked them and one of them threw the diamonds onto a garbage truck. Bulgarin also attacked Luis and Tony, who managed to defend Maisonette 9 from the incoming Russians. Luis then went on the offensive and killed Bulgarin's right hand, Timur, and later killed Bulgarin too, who blew up his own private jet with a grenade. Tony and Luis were free men again after that. Mission appearances GTA IV *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Practice Swing *Chinese Takeout *Clocking Off *Bang Bang *Blog This! *...Blog This! *Frosting on the Cake *Boulevard Baby *Ladies' Night *Going Deep *Ladies Half Price *Party's Over *Departure Time Trivia *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it is mentioned several times that Tony is originally from Dukes, though he is not proud of it and tries to forget about it. His LCPD record states that he is from the American Midwest. Tony could have given false information to the LCPD. Or else, Tony originally came from The Midwest and when he was a Child he go to Dukes. Gallery Image:Theballadofgaytony_wallpaper2_800x600.jpg|Game art for The Ballad of Gay Tony. References External link *Tony Prince on Rockstar's site Prince, Anthony Prince, Anthony Prince, Anthony Prince, Anthony Prince, Anthony